More than a fright fest to Sonny
by maegandemented
Summary: Dakota Condor came up with a way to raise the viewers for the shows of Condor stuidos...A fright fest! Unfortunately for every cast member of every show at Condor studios, they all have to participate. First fanfic. I DON'T OWN SWAC, OR ANYTHING.
1. The meeting

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE MEETING**

**Tawni's POV. 3:00p.m. Wednesday**

"Ugh. Don't you just hate meetings?" said Sonny

"Yeah! It gives moi less time to admire myself in the mirror!" I whined

Sonny gave me a look that said, typical Tawni.

"I mean, really! Why do we have to go to this mmeting anyways?" I ask.

Nico, Grady, Zora, Sonny and I were on our way to Mr. Condor's office to have a meeting with him and the cast of the other shows.

"I don't know, but I gotta bad feelin' 'bout it." said Nico

"Yeah, meetings with him are never really good." Agreed Grady

It's true. Meetings usually mean discussing problems and progress reports or new ideas and bla bla bla. Everyone gets nervous at meetings because if you say or do even just 1 wrong thing, your show could get cancelled. That's one of my worst nightmares! 'Cause if MY show gets cancelled, then how am I gonna get MY face on MY own lunchbox?

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad this time." said Sonny, hopefully

We all gave her a look that said, are you crazy?!? She noticed this and stopped walking. We stopped walking with her.

"What?" she asked

"Won't be so bad?" said Zora

"Sonny, meetings are always bad." I say

"Remeber the last one?" said Nico

At the last meeting we had, one of my friend's show got cancelled.

Why?

Because she refused to get Mr. Condor a latte!

Meetings are always bad. A lot of shows get cancelled during meetings. That's why you always have to be careful. We started walking again.

I saw Sonny shudder. She probably remembered about the past meeting.

"But guys! Who knows what will happen today?" she said

Before I knew it, we were in front of Mr. Condor's office door. Our group stopped in front of it and knocked.

"I mean," Sonny continued, "maybe something good will happe-"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and there stood Dakota Condor. Mr. Condor's evil daughter.

"You're late!" she said. "What are you waiting for? Come in! Everyone's here."

One by one, my cast and I entered the office, and took the vacant seats at the rectangular meeting table of the "office." I spotted a clock as I took my seat beside Sonny and Nico. It was 3:02. Wow, how late. Ugh.

"As puishment, you Randoms will be serving th snacks after the meeting." Dakota said.

Golly, we were only two minutes late. I heard my cast mutter complaints. I don't blame them. When I looked to my right, Sonny look furious! She opened her mouth but I was able nudge her arm before she did anything stupid.

"Ouch!" she whispered. "Thanks."

"Anytime I can hurt you for a reason, I gladly will." I say.

I noticed that every cast member from the other shows at Condor studios were already seated. Across from us were the cast members of Tween Gladiator. To our left were the Meal or no meal girls. And to the right, ugh, the cast of Mackenzie falls. I'm not sure why, but our shows are rival shows. And the biggest rivals are Sonny and Chad. Don't tell anyone this, but I think Chad likes Sonny. I mean, it's so obvious!

There were only three other shows in the studio, besides ours.

"Everyone here?" Mr. Condor asked.

"Yes daddy." Dakota said, with a sickeningly fake smile.

"Okay, I called this meeting beacuse, our shows' viewers are slowly dropping." he said.

"Except for Mackenzie Falls. Great job, you guys." he added.

I looked to my right to see every cast member of Mack Falls looking smug. Heck, Chad looked like he thought he was a king!

"Now, we need a new way to advertise all of your shows. Luckily, my sweet daughter, Dakota, thought of a way to do so." he announed. He then sat back down. Dakota stood up. I have a bad feeling about this. VERY bad feeling.

"Okay, I thought, maybe, our viewers would be interested in seeing the cast from our shows here at Condor studios, participate in this!" she said, holding up a piece of paper that said : Be there or be square! Dakota's Fright fest!

"It goes like this," she continued talking, "You guys will be divided into two teams, two shows per team, and participate in activites that involve scaring you. There will be five rounds. In each round, 2 members from two shows per team will compete against the other team. Whoever will chicken out from each team will lose the round. The cameras will shoot everythingand we'll show 1 round a week." she finished.

I swear, everyone look either stunned or scared. When I realized that my mouth was partially open, I immediately shut it. I admit it. I, Twani Hart, actually feel scared right now. I mean, that evil little girl could do anything to us. I looked at Mr. Condor, hoping he wouldn't like his daughter's idea. But, I was horrified to see him, smiling and nodding. My tummy did a flip flop.

"Very good, angel! What a perfect idea!" he said

"Now, let's group you kids up! Zora, get me two sheets of paper! Portlyn! Get me a pen and a hat!" he oredered them. They fled the room quickly. They came back shortly, holding the things he asked them to get. They handed the items to him, one by one, and then sat back down. Mr. Condor then started writing and tearing pieces of paper. He tore four pieces of paper and put them in the hat.

"Each show, get a piece." He said. Sonny stood up and walked over to get a piece. Chad stood, too, getting a piece. A Meal or no meal girl stood and a Tween Gladiator stood up to get their pieces of paper. When Sonny returned, she showed me a piece of paper that said 3 on it.

"Who got 1 and who got 3 on their papers?" Mr. Condor asked

Sonny, and a Tween Gladiator guy raised their hands.

"Brilliant!" Mr. Condor said. Then he wrote on and tore two pieces of paper.

"Get on piece each you two. Ladies first." Mr. Condor said

Sonny stood up, and walked over to Mr. Condor again. She grabbed a piece and announced, "Number 2?"

I heard a gasp that came from my right side. Every cast member of Mackenzie falls looked shocked. Wonder why...

Then the Tween Gladiator guy walked over and grabbed a piece of paper. He opened it and announced, "Four."

"Now, will whoever got number 2 stand up." said Mr. Condor.

I looked to my left, none of the girls seemed to want to stand up. I looked in front of me, the Tween gladiators were just waiting for something to happen, just like me. And finally, I looked to my right, to see the three named jerk throb, standing up, looking confused, mad, and shocked at the same time.

"Congratulations! You two and your shows are group mates! Please stand up!" announced Mr. Condor

WHAT?!? Did I hear him right? Group mates? With THEM? Slowly, and very reluctantly, I stood up, and my cast mates followed. I looked to my right to see the Mack Falls cast stand up too. I looked at Sonny, and I wished I had a camera. Boy, did she look funny! She was just standing there, with her mouth slightly open. She looked terrified, angry, embarassed, and just... blah! at the same time.

"Good. Now, the first challenge will take place two days from now. The challenges get more and more frightening, so good luck to all of you! You're gonna need it!" said Dakota. "Now, Randoms, serve the snacks!" she ordered.

Sonny, Nico, Grady, Zora and I slowly made our way out of the room and to the cafeteria.


	2. Things just got Worse

Sonny's POV. 3:30 p.m. Wednesday

How did this happen? How did we get grouped together with THEM?!?

Not one of us had said a word since we got back from the meeting. I was so wrong to think that, maybe, that meeting wouldn't be so bad. We got grouped with those stuck-up jerks. We have to work together with those stuck-up jerks. That meeting was probably the worse meeting, ever! I couldn't stand the silence, so I just stand up and make my way out of the door. When I was out in the hallway of the prop house, I accidentally bumped into someone. I nearly fell backwards, but the person I bumped into grabbed my arm.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" I say, looking up.

"On second thought, I'm so not." I hiss at Chad, pulling my arm away.

"Sonny." He said

"Chad." I say. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Oh. My cast and I decided to meet uo with you Randoms so we could talk about the Fright fest." He said.

I look behind him and realize that his cast mates that were at the meeting were behind him. I recognized Chloe, Trevor, Devon, and Portlyn from the show. What? I used to love watching Mackenzie Falls. I hate it now though. Don't worry.

"Oh. Well, then. Let's go." I say, leading them to the prop house.

When I got in with Chad, and a bunch of Mack Falls actors with me, my castmates looked at me as though I were crazy.

"Sonny! What do you think you're doing?" said Zora. I don't know where she is though. Maybe she's in the mummy thing that she usually hides in.

"Relax guys! They're just here to talk." I said

They still didn't seem too convinced.

"Hello Randoms." said Chad, cockily

"Okay guys, this is Portlyn, Chloe, Trevor, and Devon." I say, motioning to them.

"Hi Portlyn, Chloe, Trevor, and Devon." said Grady

I heard a soft chuckle from Chad

"Silly Sonny, those aren't their real names. You know that, right?" he said

I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Um, yeah. Guys, please introduce yourselves." I mumble

Portlyn stepped up and said, "I'm Portlyn. Really." she said, smiling.

"And, I'm, um, Chastity." said Chloe shyly.

"I'm Ferguson." said Trevor

"And I'm Skyler." said Devon

"Wait a minute, where's Penelope?" I ask.

"Well, Marta couldn't join the challenge because her mother died." said Chad

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I say.

"Okay. Um, how about you guys introduce yourselves." said Skyler

"I'm Sonny." I say, grinning

"I'm Nico."

"I'm Grady."

"I'm Tawni! Hart!" said Tawni, flipping her hair

"I'm Zora." Zora said. Her voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Well, let's start this thing." said Chad

"Okay. Let's, um, Let's group ourselves first." suggested Chastity.

"Yeah. Let's do that number thing again." said Nico.

"Ick. I'm not good with numbers. Let's just draw names or something." said Portlyn.

"Perfect! Let's do it!" said Tawni. She seemed excited.

"Okay. Someone get a pen and paper." said Skyler.

At that moment, Grady and Chastity stood up. I saw them both blush a bit. Aaw. They made their way out of the room.

It was quiet after they left. Awkward. I decide to break the ice.

"So, what do you think will be the challenges we have to face?" I ask

"I don't know. I just hope it won't be too scary yet." said Ferguson.

"Yeah. That devil said that the tasks get scarier each round." said Nico, with a slight shudder.

"I just feek sorry for whoever will the last team to participate among us." said Portlyn, shaking her head slightly.

Just then, Grady and Chastity return, holding the a pen, and paper. Apparently, they were in a conversation.

"And then Zora flung cheese at Sonny using the Cold cut catapult!" he said

I heard Chastity laugh at this. "That's so funny!" she commented

"Wow. Someone from the Falls is laughing at comedy!" exclaimed Zora, still hidden somewhere.

I saw Chastity blush as she handed me the pen and paper and sat down on the couch, with her other castmates. The Mack Falls cast was sitting on the couch. My cast and I, however, were just sitting or standing at random places near the couch.

"So how should we do this?" I ask

"Maybe we could make our groups one girl one boy per group." said Ferguson

"Okay! Ill write down mine and my castmates' names and you guys will pick them. The girls will pick names first, then the guys." I explain. When everyone agreed, I started writing down names. I was able to write Nico and Grad, but suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the pen and paper from my hands. A pair of guy hands. I look up to see Chad, looking down at me, holding the paper and pen, scribbling down stuff.

"Chad, what did you do that for?" I ask

"Nothing. I just want to be our 'Group leader', and I think the group leader should be doing this sort of stuff." he shrugged. Ugh! He is so annoying! He thinks he's some kind of king that everyone looks up to! He then started tearing pieces of paper.

"We need something to put the paper in." he said. I looked around and noticed that Nico was wearong one of his wacky Fedoras again today. I swiftly grab it from his head and hand it over to Chad, who was standing beside me. "Here you go." I say, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

He took it and put two pieces of paper in it. He then walked over to Portlyn and Chlo- I mean, Chastity.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

Portlyn's and Chastity's hands entered the hat at the same time. After a few seconds, Chastity lifted her hand up and opened her piece of paper. "Grady!" she squealed. When she realized that she squealed in front of everyone, she blushed. Aw, sweet. She likes Grady! This is great!

"I guess that leaves me with Nico." said Portlyn, lightly smiling at him.

Nico smiled back, and Portlyn made her way to him. Chastity stood up from the couch and stood beside Grady. They were both blushing, but they both looked happy.

"Okay. It's our turn guys." said Chad, putting three more names into the hat.

He took a piece, and passed the hat to Ferguson, then to Skyler.

Ferguson opened his piece of paper, and smiled. "Tawni." he announced, winking at her.

She stood up and sat down on the couch beside him.

Omigosh, I hope Skyler and I become group mates. I'd rather be groupmates with the Condor studio's weirdo than the embassador of Jerkoslovakia. I crossed my fingers as Skyler opened his piece of paper. "Zora." he announced, looking excited.

"Come out Zora." I say. Suddenly, the mummy thing opened and Zora came out. Everyone Mack Falls cast member looked surprised, and scared. Skyler however, looked excited.

"Cool! Can I, maybe, enter that thing one time?" he asked.

Zora looked at him in awe. As if he were the long lost brother she never had. Aw. That's so cute!Everyone's getting along! Everyone, that is, except for me. And my groupmate. Chad. UGH! WHY AM I STUCK WITH HIM?!? I look to my right to see Chad, looking horrified.

"Sonny." he grunted

"Chad." I say

Wow. I thought things couldn't get any worse. Things just got worse.


	3. Channy?

Thank you so much for reviewing! :) It really makes my day to know that SOME people like my first fanfic. XD

I don't really know how old Ferguson, or anyone, is. :P

I don't own SWAC. I don't own anything! Except for the plot and my Sony Vaio. :)

* * *

Chad's POV 3:15 p.m Wednesday

Woah. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am "group mates" with Sonny Munroe. How on earth did this happen? Maybe if I let her write down the names and stuff, we wouldn't be partners. But I guess CDC would rather be partners with her than her other friends from Chuckle City.

Turns out, everyone was just fine with their partners. Port and Nico couldn't stop talking, Chastity and Grady act all shy and goofy around each other, Skyler acted like a better older brother to Zora than to Mackenzie, and Tawni and Ferguson were working together, making mine and Sonny's time together harder. My cast and I spent this whole afternoon at Chuckle City, and bonding with them. BONDING. I dare say it. I couldn't find Skyler and Zora. They were probably hidden somewhere, plotting or playing some weird thing. They're both weird, it's their thing. Tawni and Ferguson were at the kitchen table with Port and Nico. Grady and Chastity kept moving around the room. Sonny and I, however, were just sitting on the couch, watching some random television shows. I t felt kinda, awkward.

"So." she said

"So." I echo

"Um, do you want some, hmm... popcorn?" she asked

"Uh- sure." I reply

She then stood up and walked to the kitchen. I took the opportunity to make myself feel a bit comftier. I sat in the middle of the couch, and draped my arms around the backrests. I put my feet on the table, too. It felt way better. After a minute, though, Sonny returned, with nothing in her hands.

"We don't have any more popcorn. Which is odd, because I thought we had 3 more packs." she said. She sat down on my right, so I removed my arm from the side. What was I doing?

"Oh." I say. Then she did something weird. She tapped my legs. What was that for?

"Please put your feet down." she said. Oh. I decide to push her buttons.

"I'll put my feet down, when I want to." I say, smirking.

"But Chad! We put food on this table?" she whined.

"So?" I say. She was clearly annoyed.

"Here at So random! we like to treat our furniture with a little respect." she said.

"Okay, fine! I'll put my feet down!" I say, letting my feet fall to the floor.

"Fine!" she said

"Fine!" I say back

"Good!" she says

"Good!" I say. Boy do I love those arguments. Wait, love? No. CDC DOES NOT love. What, like then? I like those arguments? No. Not just like. Darn it!

"Ooh look! Camp Hip hop is on!" she squealed.

"Yeah. Selena Gomez is so funny." I say. "And cute." I added.

"Um, yeah. Sure, she is." she mumbled. I something wrong? Is she sick?

"Are you okay?" I ask, putting my hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine!" she said, jumping up a bit. She seemed surprised.

"Really." she said, sounding a bit more relaxed.

* * *

Sonny's POV 4:00 p.m Wednesday

What happened to me back there? Was I actually, Jealous? Nah! That can't be it. Chad can compliment any girl he wants to, right? I mean, I don't like him or anything, do I? These questions usually make my head ache, so I just shrug them off, and enjoy Camp Hip hop.

We laughed at some parts, or course, we talk during commercials. But the show only lasts for 30 minutes. What will happen after? Will it be awkward and quiet again? I wouldn't want that.

5:30 p.m

It's been an hour since Camp hip hop ended. Chad and I have just been sitting on the couch, glaring at each other, from time to time. I was just reading magazines and he was playing with this rubiks cube thing. I wonder when this meeting bonding thing will end! I'm hungry. So hungry... I suddenly heard a low grumble. It didn't come from me though, thank goodness.

It came from my left. I look at Chad, he looked slightly embarassed. Haha. CDC was actually embarassed.

"Seems like somebody's hungry." I tease him.

"I wouldn't be, if somebody had popcorn." he muttered

"Well then, wanna go grab a bite?" I ask, standing up,

"Yeah, sure. MacDonald's seems great." he said, standing up.

"Chad, I meant cafeteria food." I say

"Yeah. But McDonald's seems great." he said

"But I don't have money for McDonald's." I protest

"Don't worry. My treat." he says, winking at me.

"Fine. Let's go." I say, taking his arm and dragging him behind me.

We were leaving the prop house when suddenly, we heard someone shout, "Wait!" at us.

Oh no. I knew that voice too well. Tawni! I look behind me to see Tawni and Ferguson, running to us, panting. When they finally reached us, Ferguson asked:

"Can we come with you?" "No!" I wanted to scream, but I didn't.

"We're going to eat at McDonald's. You ate all the popcorn a while ago!" I say. It's true. They did.

"Okay, fine! I don't wanna gain more weight anyways." said Tawni.

"You guys are going to McDonald's together?" Ferguson asked.

"Yup. See you later bro." Chad said. Ferguson and Tawni then walked away, arm in arm, like me and Chad. We continued walking to Chad's "baby". Yup, his car.

When we got to his car, he opened the door for me, and I hopped in. He unlocked his door and hopped inside too.  
"You know what, I have a bad feeling about those two." he said, starting the engine.

"Yeah. Me too. I think we better watch it when we're around them." I say"Agreed." he said. When we pulled out of the parking space, Chad turned the car around. What saw very odd. Tawni was talking on the phone, but it looked secretive. Ferguson was beside her. I wonder what they're up to now...

Tawni's POV 5:46 p.m Wednesday

"Are they gone?" I ask Ferg, who was walking with me back to the Prop house.

"They're just walking away." he said

We continued walking.

"Wait until they're in the car." I whisper. He nodded. After a few more seconds of walking, Ferg finally whispered, "The coast is clear."

I nodded, and took out my celphone.

"Ferg, can you make sure no one's around." I say, dialling a number.

"Sure Tawn!" he says, standing guard.

After a few rings, a very bored male voice answered.

"Hello?" he said

"Um, yeah. Hollywood's newest couple will appear tonight at McDonald's near Condor studios!" I say, trying to sound masculine. The man on the other line gasped, and then thanked me and hung up. Perfect.

"You done Tawn?" asked Ferg.

"Yeah. Let's go back inside. It's getting cold out here." I say, smirking. Wait 'till Sonny and Chad find out what they're in for...

Chad's POV 6:00 p.m Wednesday

The drive to McDonald's didn't take long, which is a very good thing. It was kind of awkward, with Sonny there, inches away from me, at the passenger seat. Boy, this afternoon has been weird. Being surrounded by Randoms... spending time with Sonny. Taking her to McDonald's with me, in my car. As we walked out of the parking lot, towards the building, in silence, I saw flashing white lights near the building. Oh shoot. Paparazzi. I turned to Sonny and warned her.

"There's some paparazzi near the building." I said

"Okay. Um, how do I look?" she asks. I look at her, and her outfit. She looked okay.

(Author's note : Here's a link to the outfit. .)

She was wearing a black jacket with a purple scarf over a gray dress top with jeans and black boots. Heck, she looked cute.

"You look a'ight." I reply, casually. Alright was an understatement to how she looked right now. She just nodded, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Let's go." she says, taking my arm. I fix my hair a bit, smile, and then start walking with her.

"Smile." I told her. She obeyed immediately. We were near the building already. I could see the flashing white lights coming from my right. Sonny was on my left side, holding my arm. I could hear them shouting stuff like, "It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" "Face here!" "Sonny! Sonny Munroe!". I just grinned at them and started posing a bit. Then suddenly, I heard someone shouting,

"It's them! They're Hollywood's newest couple!" What on earth?

Sonny's POV Wednesday

"So Channy's official?" someone asked.

"No." I answered, shocked.

"Why would you say that?" I pressed on.

"Oh come on! You can stop lying! Someone tipped us that Hollywood's newest couple would appear here tonight!" one of them shouted, clicking away.

"What?!?" I shrieked. I looked at Chad, he looked as shocked as I felt.

"Okay. But trust me, it's not us. We're just two friends, grabbing a bite at McDonald's." Chad said.

I didn't know what to do. There were like, I don't know, how many people, clicking away, and shouting. I could hear passers- by gasping, and whispering. There was a loud ringing sound in my ears, I could feel my head pounding. After a few more seconds of seeing lights, flashing everywhere, Chad trying to convince them that we aren't dating, and more excited gasps and squeals from some people, I blacked out. It didn't hurt when I fell to the ground. I could still hear the cameras clicking away. But, I didn't want to. I just want to lie down, like I probably am now, and rest, like I probably am now. Sigh. Could this day get any worse? Suddenly, I blacked out. As in seriously black out. Not hearing, thinking, or seeing anything. Just... all... black...

* * *

Please don't kill me if it's too short. Haha. Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	4. I AM SO SORRY! :

Please do not kill me!!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but please, bear with me on this story. I really like how it's going. And sorry for a cliffy ending. :P I am sooo sorry! I mean, it's Christmas and all so I've been so busy and I had this dance routine that I had to learn today and I'm gonna perform it tomorrow so, wish me luck. :) Oh, and please give me suggestions on the challenges for the fright fest... I haven't thought about them yet. :P Once again, I am so sorry. :) Please bear with me...

xoxo

Maegan


	5. Day to remember

**Sooo... here it is! Ta-dah! Chapter 4! I am sooo sorry! So very sorry! For not updating sooner! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my first ever fanfic! Thank you ****SO**** much! So, Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy New year! I promised myself to update this story before the year ends, so, yipee! Haha. **

**Disclaimer: "Dad, can I have SWAC as a birthday gift? I mean, my birthday IS next month after all. Pretty please!" I ask my daddy.**

**"Nope. Sorry Sweetie. All you're getting this year are Skull Candy headphones." he answers.**

**"But I want SWAC!" I screech.**

**"Sweetie, SWAC is too expensive. I am so sorry." **

**Okay. I don't own SWAC or Skull Candy! But I own this Macbook that I am using. ;)**

**That's right! My birthday is next month! January 31 to be exact. I'm turning 14! Woot! XD **

**Moving on...**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Whoa. What happened? Where am I? I open my eyes and look around. I'm in my room. Huh. What happened? Last thing I remember is being in at McDonald's with Chad. And then we saw paprazzi and then I fell and.... Oh shoot! Channy! I got up quickly. Ouch. My whole body felt weird and tired. Odd, my head didn't ache though. I wonder, did someone catch me when I fainted? I looked at my side table to the right. Wow. It's past 1 a.m. Okay. What happened? How did I get to my room? And, omigosh who is that on the sofa to the left side of my bed. I gasped. I think it was loud, because the person sleeping suddenly sat up. Oh. It was just my mom.

"Sonny? Are you awake now, sweetie?" she asks, sleepily.

"Um, yeah mom. What happened?" I ask.

She made her way to my bed and sat down near the edge.

"Your boyfriend brought you home after you fainted at McDonald's sweetie. He's a really good guy. And cute too." my mom said. Suddenly perking up a bit.

"Mom, how did you know that? And Chad Dylan Cooper is not my boyfriend!" I shrieked, but not so loudly.

"Oh, honey, it was all over the celebrity news show thing." she answered. She seemed a bit upset now.

"What's wrong mom?" I ask. I wonder.... Did I say something bad?

"Nothing. It's just that, I thought you were dating him! He's such a good guy, Sonny! He carried you to your bed, in fact." she said.

"He WHAT?!?" I shriek. My room had about 10 posters of Mckenzie falls. I was a HUGE fan, alright? Besides, I have 11 So random posters.

"Yeah. He carried you all the way upstairs to our apartment." she said.

"Haven't you had a crush on him for a while? I mean, Sonny, I see about 11 pictures of him on your walls." She says.

"There are 10 only..." I grumble. Shoot. He must've seen them.

"Did he, uh, say anything?" I ask. Whisper, actually.

"He said that you fainted in public and I told him that I know because it's all over the news and he said to take good care of you and he actually apologized for the whole incident." She said.

Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper, apologized? Where am I? Am I in La la land? Chad Dylan Cooper would never apologize to anyone! Though he did apologize to me once... when he took away the prop house...

"Oh. That was, um, nice, of him." I say.

"Yeah. Well, now that you're okay and awake, I can go to sleep without a worry." she said, standing up.

"Get well rested. Good night Sonny. Sweet dreams." she said, walking out. It seemed much more quiet when she left the room.

Wow. Chad carried me all the way up here. That's so sweet... Well, I gotta sleep. More work to do tomorrow. So I lie back down and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Chad carrying me in his arms...

Chad's POV

Holy Crow. Sonny just fainted! In front of, well, everybody? Luckily, I was able to cushion her head from the fall. If I didn't, I would really not know what to do.

But I don't know what to do now! I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I carried her bridal style and ran to my car. I could hear the paparazzi shouting stuff like, "Get back here!" and "Where are you going?" But I ignored them all.

It was hard to unlock and open the doors of my car with Sonny in my arms, but I was able to do it. Yes. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am that awesome. I gently set her down on the passenger seat and reclined the chair's back rest. I the close the door and open mine, hopping into my car.

I start the engine, put on Sonny's seatbelt, and drove. I didn't know where to go. To the hospital? That would be too much. I mean, who goes to the hospital because they fainted, right? To the studio? What if no one's around anymore? I mean, it's almost 8. So, I go to her, er, apartment building.

When I get there, I park in front of the building and shut the engine. I then carry her in my arms again and walk. Man, it was tiring. I even nearly crashed into a trash can! Good thing she only lived on the third floor. So far so great, I knocked on the door using my foot.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I ask the door.

I could hear footsteps and then someone fumbling with the door knob. Finally, the door flew open to reveal a woman with dark hair, and the same chocolate brown eyes that Sonny had. Only hers looked a bit more tired and stressed.

"Yes?" She said. Wow. She look kinda like Sonny...

"Um... Miss Munroe? Your daughter fainted, well, with me, in public. I brought her home for you." I say, kindly.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, I know Sonny fainted. It was all over that Celebrity news gossip show." she said, yawning. And then she she looked at me, up and down.

"You look really familiar." she said.

"Hehe. Actually, I play a lead role in one of those shows for older kids." I say.

"Okay. Wait a minute, did you carry her all by yourself? Up the stairs?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. I didn't wanna wake her up." I say, shrugging.

"Wow. You're a strong young man." she complimented.

"Well ma'am, I'm stronger than I thought I was tonight, too." I said.

"Well then, let's get her inside then." she says. Then she leads me into the apartment where I destroyed the door of once. She led me to Sonny's room. It was dark, so I couldn't see much, so I tried focusing on her bed. I slowly let her down on her bed, and then I left the room and closed the door behind me. I turned to Miss Munroe.

"Please take care of her for me, for now." I say, gently.

"Of course I will. She's my only child and I love her so much." she said.

"Please make sure she gets enough rest. She has work tomorrow and we still have to-"

"Here we go again. Young man, believe in me, I will make sure she gets enough rest."

"Oh, and I'm so sorry for all of this trouble Miss Munroe. I really didn't know what else to do." I say, sincerely. Yup. I'm apologizing.

"Please, call me Connie from now on. What you did was really nice. Thanks." She said. And then she led me out the door. Tonight was crazy, and oh-so tiring, but I didn't really mind. Today was a really weird day that I'll probably never forget. _Don't forget this day. Don't forget._ I thought to myself. When I reach my car, I hop in and start the engine so I could go home.

_Don't forget_, I reminded myself.

* * *

**Okay, there are ten Demi Lovato song titles hidden in this Chapter. Review with your answers if you wanna. :)**


End file.
